


All for nothing

by Lovinglarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bondage, Dubious Consent, Handcuffs, Harry is a cop, Incest, M/M, but - Freeform, cop, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-06
Updated: 2013-05-06
Packaged: 2017-12-10 14:32:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/787114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovinglarry/pseuds/Lovinglarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is a cop and Louis seems to have a bit of trouble with respecting the rules.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All for nothing

**Author's Note:**

> They're brothers, you know what this means. 
> 
> Tumblr : Zianourrysmut

Harry, dressed in a cop suit, had just finished his shift. He grabs his starbucks cup, very cliché, and tucks his cap over his hair. It’s been a late Saturday night, roaming about in the streets, arresting drunken people and driving them to the police station. He rubs his forehead, and drops it to his steering wheel. He hates those late night shifts, with all these sluts grinding on him when he pats them down. He just wants to go to bed and sleep through the afternoon like he always does.  
His buttons are loosened and it’s a really hot night. Harry turns his radio off and swipes his sweating forehead with a shaky hand. The streets are busy with people making out, even giving blowjobs in parks, but Harry’s siren is off because he’s off duty. He really couldn’t care less about the crazy landscape. 

It’s not until he sees him. Walking out of a club, joint in hand, hanging on the waist of another man that Harry fumes. He’s sure not working, but he’s not going to let Louis get away with this. Sliding out of his halted car, Harry probably looks like a stripper, with his long legs packed in dark blue tight pants, and his shirt opened. His cap is tilted to the side and he’s drowning in sweat (the air conditioning in his car is broken) making his clothes slick horribly on his skin. 

“Louis” he yells, hand on his right hip. Harry doesn’t like the way this girl is checking him out.  
The loud laughs and conversations quieten and Louis’ face translates “oh shit” has he floats away from the boy.   
Harry’s walking, he’s calm, the heat is making his head spin and he can’t yell anymore. The air is too thick, he needs a drink. Louis’ walking towards him too and he’s rubbing his arm. He’s in deep, very deep.

*

The thing is, Harry is a cop and Louis loves to do illegal stuff. They’re brothers and make a great pair. Louis was supposed to be giving the example, being the oldest in the fraternity. He was just hopeless and getting high and his ass licked out. Harry was sick of letting Louis get away with it all.  
Louis had the luck to always fall on his brother whenever he got caught. And Harry always brought him home, gave him a cup of coffee and doesn’t speak to him for three days. And two or three weeks later, when Harry thinks Louis has actually stopped, it starts all over again.  
The heat is getting to Harry’s head and he’s having none of Louis’ shittful behaviour tonight.

“I’m fucking tired of all this” Harry slams his hand on the steering wheel, and turns the engine on. Louis knows not to answer anything.

“Do you think this is a game for me?”  
Harry is muttering, often lifting his voice, not even bothering to look at Louis. He could get fired for this, he’s very likely to.   
Harry pushes Louis into the house and slams the door. Louis’ high and he keeps whimpering and won’t stop looking at Harry’s black stick. He’s always scared Harry hits him with it. A siren noise raises from a distance and Harry’s gone with lecturing Louis on how this cop car could’ve been the one arresting him and so on. Louis just wants to go to sleep. 

“I’m calling mum tomorrow.”  
That’s when Louis snaps.

“NO! Harry don’t do that. I promise not to...not to do it again. Please I don’t want to go back.”

“You’re irresponsible Louis, I can’t stand living with you when I have to risk MY job to save your ass.”  
Things weren’t always like this. When they moved to Beverly hills, Harry had a dream, which became true. And that’s about when he stopped seeing Louis because he was just so busy. Louis was coping, on his own. He was a big boy of course. But he missed his brother so much. 

“I hate it Harry. I hate it all. When we left I thought it was going to be you and me. Like we always thought it would be. Not you and your fucking job and I never get to see you unless I’m out, fucking guys and getting high because I know that then I’ll be able to find you!”

He hates the fact that he followed Harry in this big city for nothing. He does nothing. He hunts for Harry’s care and doesn’t find it. So he has to find care somewhere else, and it’s tearing the two apart. 

“Don’t call mum please. She says we can’t make it. I don’t want to prove her right. I don’t want to give her the satisfaction that we failed.”

Harry was in the middle of taking his belt off, and he was listening to Louis silently. It’s true, he wasn’t there during the night, and the only times Louis got to see Harry was when he was sound asleep from having spent the night driving in the streets and filling the back of his car with criminals and delinquents. 

“Well I’m sorry” Harry’s voice was still sharp. “But I’m making an incredible amount of effort to spend the slightest time with you and you’re just putting it to waste.”

“By doing what?” Louis took a step closer to Harry, and helped him deal with the last of his buttons. Harry was shaking with fury and tiredness. He’s glad to have Louis help him sometimes.

“By doing all this stupid shit. I can’t, I don’t want to be seen with you around me. You have this reputation stuck to your face and the less I see it, the better I feel. If you spent less time trying to catch my attention by doing illegal things then maybe I’d wake up earlier to at least have the decency to have dinner with you.”  
Harry’s shirtless, and Louis on the edge of crying. 

“I hate you so much Louis”

“I hate you too”

It’s the first time they speak out, after Harry has caught Louis being a crook again. Louis needs a punishment because he just doesn’t understand anything.

“I’ll teach you.”

“Teach me what” Louis mutters back.

And then, Harry’s grabbing him by the legs and Louis sways so hard he momentarily blanks out.  
He wakes up, on a bed, with Harry pacing in front of him. He’d like to stretch his arms but they’re...handcuffed? He wants to speak, but his voice is cut by a cloth. He’s on his knees, face down on the pillow. He’s pretty sure he’s naked, he feels exposed and his arms ache so bad. 

“Ah, you’re up” Harry crawls onto the bed and kneels there. He strokes Louis’ back and Louis thinks this time he’s going to get hit with the baton. What he is he doing naked tied up and gagged on Harry’s bed anyway?

“You don’t get to speak because I don’t want to hear you. And you don’t get to touch yourself because you don’t fucking deserve it.” Louis was actually falling asleep in this position. But he squealed when a hand fell flat on his bum. The sharp pain made his eyes shoot up and his cry filter through the scarf around his jaw.   
Talk about a cop, Harry was straddling Louis’ bent legs and had his hands on his ass. Who’s doing the not legal stuff now Louis pondered and his mind went blank again because he felt something wet and hot prod his ass hole. He hopes Harry has lost the keys of his cuffs, because he’s going to punch some people once he’s freed.  
Louis tries not to moan as Harry licks him out, it feels so good, Louis loved rimming too much, how come Harry knows this. Was Louis hard between his legs? Yes and he was even leaking already. He rocked back into Harry’s mouth and thanked the lord for Harry’s sharp tongue as it thrusted its way inside Louis’ inside and Harry went so deep inside him, Louis whimpered and squeezed his thighs. Harry tutted and called him a slut before spanking him again and spreading his legs even wider this time. The handcuffs hurt, they were too tight around his wrists but Louis couldn’t speak. His mouth going dry around the fabric.  
So Harry had decided to put his belt back on and he was still shirtless, but he looked hot with half of his uniform and his face flushed in heat. He made Louis’ hole look all puffy and pretty and he’s not going to prep him.

“The amount of fucking I’m sure you get must stretch you well enough” Harry spits, tugging a bit on Louis’ hair. He looks so lost and scared in this position, Harry thinks about stopping and apologising, but no way his pride will not let him down.  
Louis shakes his head because it’s not true, he never let anyone get all the way to his ass. But how was he to say this to his brother when the slightest moan he let out earned him a mean slap on the ass?   
Harry at least uses a bit of lube, sliding it all around his member and liking the way it shines in the moonlight. He braces himself on Louis’ back and pushes the tip of his cock to Louis’ wet hole. Louis prepares himself for the worst. Harry is huge and big and oh god Louis has tears in the corner of his eyes but he tries so hard not to make any noise because he hates it all, the spanking, the bondage and Harry pushing inside him right now. Louis was sobbing, but he deserved it didn’t he. He played with Harry’s tolerance and now he’s getting it all back right into his ass.

Harry goes slow, too slow for his liking, but Louis is so tight and resistant around him. That’s when realisation hits his face like a whip. Shit. Harry pushes one more inch and suddenly he bottoms out, balls deep inside Louis. They both pant, and Harry can hear Louis crying silently. His older brother, so vulnerable under him. Harry was starting to feel this tiny ping inside his chest and it felt much like regret but he didn’t like it. He slid back and slammed back in. In and out, never stopping. It’s like he stopped thinking, he carried on, ravishing Louis from the inside and taking it all away from him. He knew he was hurting Louis so bad, so he quickened his rhythm and grabbed his hips gently. That’s the least he could do. Louis shivered at the gentle touch and because Harry was going much faster now, and Louis’ body was on fire. He didn’t sense anything. He was just full and somehow felt complete but also broken. 

“Lou” Harry says, and when Louis doesn’t answer anything, not even a groan, Harry starts to freak out. He stops his thrust and calls Louis’ name again. Louis is shaking his head, the pillow sponging his tears up but why did Harry stop? He was just starting to feel it, the buzzing feeling of getting fucked.

“Shit, Louis I’m so sorry” Harry backs away and uncuffs and unties Louis so quickly, Louis has to take a few seconds to realise he’s free. He turns around and brings his knees to his chest. He’s very scared of his own brother right now. Both of them have gone too far.

“I didn’t mean to hurt…I didn’t know…” Harry was back on his knees with his pants still on and his member sticking out of it and the two of them looked ridiculous but it was nothing compared to the discomfort heaving up around them. Louis still doesn’t answer, but Harry’s sees it, the fear and maybe also the guilt. Both of them have done things they should not be proud about. 

“It’s..it’s okay harry” Louis says in a small voice. “I’m not mad. I deserved it. Like you said”

Harry was just so tired and the hot night had caused his mind to dysfunction. He practically had sex with his brother against his will. He’s going to hate himself for years after this. 

“I just want all of this to stop. This is getting no where” Harry whispers, and he’s wiping newborn tears away before they have a chance to roll down his cheeks. Louis hates to see Harry cry. He shuffles over and wraps him around his arms. Harry feels like utter shit right now, and Louis feels dirty, but they both fall in silence.

“I want to start over” is all Louis says before Harry lays him on his back and kisses him deeply. 

“No” Louis tries to move away from Harry’s lips “I meant, not like this...but”

“I know” Harry knows what Louis means, but he also wants to start this over, and Louis lets him lick into his mouth because Louis always listened to Harry. Louis was actually convinced Harry could send him to prison if he didn’t listen to anything he said.  
This time Harry lubes his fingers up and traces them around Louis’ hole. He opens him up slow and carefully, making Louis whine because it still stings from the intrusion before. Harry praises him and Louis just wants him to shut up. Things are getting weird enough. 

Harry undresses completely, Louis pouts, he thought his brother looked very gorgeous in this uniform.   
Louis’ mouth goes dry, Harry is hovering him, guiding his erect cock inside his brother, and he’s soft, calm and swift. He grabs Louis by the hips, and brings them as close as possible. Louis’ eyelashes flutter as Harry rolls his hips, and brings Louis’ body down with his motions. Louis keeps quiet, but doesn’t stop the way his jaw slacks and goes completely limp against Harry. It’s like all the pain and discomfort piled up during their years living together, all these moments of frustration, loneliness and disappointment it’s all disappearing layer after layer, with each and one of the curly one’s shallow thrusts. Louis wants to take more, to take it harder, angrier. Feel Harry angry on his skin. He’s also angry, and he somehow thinks this is all unfair.

“Harder” he croaks. “Harder please” Harry is still fucking him thoroughly, speeding up, slapping his skin on Louis’ sore bum and he never wants to stop.

Louis is still asking for more, Harry is fucking him in the mattress, and moaning into his mouth as they kiss hotly one more time. Louis thinks his first time’s not so bad after all and he nearly screams when Harry takes hold of his cock, jerking him off into a shuddering and messy climax.

*

Harry doesn’t go to work on Sunday night. He sleeps through the entire day in Louis’ arms, they’re covered in flakes of cum and dried tears. He wakes up first, shivering at the way Louis is clinging, holding so tight on his chest, Harry can barely breathe. But Louis’ so tiny and it seems he feels safe. Harry feels bad for what happened the night before and wants to take it all back. At least the worst parts. He kisses the top of Louis’ head and misses the way Louis sighs in contentment. He can’t say they have finally found each other, they still probably need to talk through it and Harry is going to die because he broke the law but he can’t give enough shits right now and Louis’ broken enough parts of the law for the both of them so they’re quite even. Harry hopes things even out eventually. But if Louis is at it again, he might have to use his baton on him.


End file.
